Light emitting diodes (LEDs) often are used for backlighting sources in liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and other types of displays. In backlighting implementations, the LEDs are arranged in parallel “strings” driven by a shared voltage source, each LED string having a plurality of LEDs connected in series. To provide consistent light output between the LED strings, each LED string typically is driven at a regulated current that is substantially equal among all of the LED strings. The number of LED strings implemented in LED panels can vary between panel types, sizes, and applications. One method for accommodating different uses of different numbers of LED strings is to design and manufacture separate LED drivers for each LED string configuration. This approach results in multiple parts and complicates inventory management. Another conventional approach is to configure the LED driver to use a conventional open channel detection process whereby the output of the voltage source is ramped up to an over-voltage protection level while all of the LED channels are enabled and then attempting to detect missing LED strings based on the operation of the enabled LED channels at the LED driver. This approach, while permitting one LED driver to be implemented for different numbers of LED strings, results in excessive power consumption during the open channel detection process and can lead to thermal shutdown of the LED driver.